


Signature

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, chat is mopey and makes mari worry, prompt, they hug tho so it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>"Real smooth, tripping over air." - Anonymous</p><p>Again, you leave to me the fate of choosing which characters to use.</p><p>You ask for none in particular, and in return I give you… a one-sided Marichat reveal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signature

“Real smooth, tripping over air,” Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes for the tenth time that day.

“Well, Princess, how else am I supposed to show that I’m falling for you?” he asked, a laugh in his voice. “Anyways, I don’t think it’s very fair of you to say that to me, you trip over air all the time!” he quipped.

Her eyes snapped to his, face incredulous. “Wh- I do not! And how would you know that anyways? Been stalking me, alley cat? Or do you know me outside of the mask?” she asked, chuckling at her would-be joke.

Would-be, as in, it should have been one. But Chat Noir was not laughing. In fact, he was currently occupying himself by looking anywhere and everywhere that was not Marinette.

“… Chat? _Have_  you been stalking me?”

“No! No, no, nothing like that,” he said, glancing at her in shock. How could she even think that of him? He was a hero, not some creep! It was cruel of her to even consider- aaaand she was cracking up. Crossing his arms, he looked away again and scowled. “Glad to know you find this _so_  funny.”

Her laughter died down after a minute, and soon the mood was somber once more. In a gentle voice, and against her better judgement, Marinette pried. “Chat Noir. Do we know each other? When your out of your mask?”

Sighing, he replied without looking at her. “Yeah. We do.” His tail flicked back and forth, the subject clearly not one they should be talking about. But the tone of his voice cut Marinette deep, and she couldn’t just let it drop there.

“You, um… Do I not like you, out of mask? Or do you… not like… me?” At the second question, her voice cracked, and one look at her told Chat Noir she was about to cry.

Quick to comfort her, he pulled her in for a hug. “No, no, it’s nothing like that, I purromise. I definitely like you, and I’m preeeetty sure you like me too. I’d definitely say we’re friends, at least.”

They stayed that way for a moment longer, Marinette hugging him back. But, because time stops for no one, the time for Chat to leave crept up on them.

Breaking their embrace, Chat asked suddenly, “Hey, do you have a pen? Or a marker?”

“Uh, yeah, here you go,” she said, sniffing a bit and handing him a permanent black marker from her desk.

“Merci, Princess!” he said, a shy kind of grin on his face. He took the marker and walked over to her stacks of fashion magazines. With a quick skim through one, his eyes landed on a page and he wrote something down. Closing the magazine with the marker on the page he’d signed, he leaned over towards Marinette and placed the smallest of kisses on her forehead.

She smiled, pink coloring her cheeks, before returning the gesture. His grin widened, and then he bowed. “I’m afraid I must leave you for now, Princess. I think tomorrow we’ll have a lot to talk about!”

As he headed to her room’s hatch, Marinette took a peek at what Chat Noir had written inside. It was a newer issue, one she hadn’t yet had the chance to look through yet. When she flipped to the right page, confusion was apparent on her face. “Wait!” she called out, looking to the hero who was just about to close the hatch completely. “Why’d you sign _this_ page?”

Chat scratched the back of his neck in a familiar way, shy once more. “Well, I figured since I already had Marinette’s signature, you should have mine too. Anywaysgottago _loveyoubye_.”

Marinette stood there in shock for a good ten minutes before whispering, “What…?” Because, at that point, she realized what it all meant. She’d only ever signed one thing for another person. Only one person had ever asked for _her_  signature. Her eyes drifted back down to the page he’d signed. The picture of _Adrien_  he’d signed. Yeah. They would definitely have a lot to talk about tomorrow. And one thing they’d discuss is how Marinette absolutely likes him, without a shadow of a doubt.

But that was for tomorrow. Tonight, Marinette and Adrien would both reevaluate things. They would adjust. They would be okay.


End file.
